


Wiki of A Match, (Un)Planned

by HailSam



Series: Kingdom of Pelican Bay [2]
Category: Harvest Moon, Stardew Valley (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Farmertale, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Rottencrops - Freeform, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Stardew Valleytale, dating events, hm, that's not a thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Made a wiki of various characters. Horror, Crop, maybe more?These have no bearing on Canon but were fun pieces to make.
Relationships: RottenCrops, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Kingdom of Pelican Bay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Horror's Wiki

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me:  
> https://twitter.com/sassyhaillive  
> https://www.pillowfort.social/HailSam  
> https://sassyhail.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you need on Pillowfort or even an invite here, let me know I'll help you out :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror's Wiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DLC and Surprise Event are POSSIBLE future spoilers for AMU, which just means it's probably going to happen but I just haven't written it.
> 
> Not sure if these specific events will happen, but they were fun to envision out through the eyes of an MC lol

Horror

Prince of a neighboring land, first in line but has given up his spot to his brother to inherit in exchange for taking his place in the arranged marriage. Once an excellent soldier, an incident involving his kidnapping has led to him having several fears and physical maladies, such as a fear of the intense darkness, and a blind-or blinding-right eye. Perhaps this farmer that he’s been given to can ease his heart and worries…?

Horror is a villager that lives with his new fiance, Crop. He is unable to be married, however, you can unlock his cut scenes in order to help their relationship along. Should you fail to do this, or just get unlucky and never see one, at the end of the year they will still have a wedding, but you will be unable to see any cut scenes or flower events for either skeleton.

It is very much advisable you unlock each scene as soon as possible, as doing so adds a lot to the story.

Best Gifts:

1\. Pumpkin  
2.Cordelias  
3.Ribbons of any color  
4.Coffee

On Fall 30-Halloween-you will be unable to converse with him as he will not be in town nor at his home. Should you unlock the cut scenes, you will find a letter on their door, informing you that they are visiting the neighboring kingdom to see Horror’s brother on his birthday. If you have not, all the letter says is ‘Not Home’.

Heart Scenes:

No Hearts/Meeting:  
Walk from the north of the town to the south of their plot of land. In doing so, you will witness Horror chasing Cujo who has his hat in his maw. You stop him, and manage to get Horror’s hat back to him, to which he bashfully thanks you and covers his head immediately.

Crop appears, and thanks you for helping his new fiance out, and they talk about you and your new farm, welcoming you to Pelican Bay. You will leave with a glass of Watermelon Juice and fifty pieces of wood in your inventory.

Two Hearts:  
Enter Grillby’s after 5:30 p.m. on Wednesday. You find Horror at the bar, looking sadly towards the door in the back. You approach and startle him, and he adjusts his hat while talking. He admits feeling nervous now that he’s been forced here, but that he’s surprisingly warming up to Crop. He asks you what you think of the farmer.

“You should dump him and get with me”  
-50 friendship  
He flatly tells you to stop joking, that he’s not in the mood, and then he gets off the stool and heads in the back, a thundercloud over his head.

“I don’t know him at all.”  
No effect on friendship  
He sighs, and says that he understands, as you had just moved there. But he thanks you for your honesty, and says he has a lot to think on. He offers you his seat, and heads into the back.

“He seems pretty nice!”  
+25 friendship  
He wasn’t expecting that, but admits that he too thinks Crop is pretty nice. His face starts to blush as he starts talking about Crop has been so nice, how lovely everyone is in town. He gets flustered, and starts rambling about how he wakes up to a good meal and helps out with chores, only to be interrupted by Crop appearing from the back. He looks between you with a smile and asks what’s wrong, to which Horror then bustles them out of the doorway. (Should you speak with him that day afterwards, his face will remain flushed, and he will be hesitant to speak with you after unloading like that.)

Four Hearts:  
Go East of town into the forest anytime after 9 a.m. on Thursday during Spring.

In the forest, you run into Horror again with a basket. He bashfully tells you that Crop gifted him a lovely bouquet of flowers, and now he wished to return the favor. If you decline to help, the scene ends, but friendship is not affected. If you agree to help, you spend two hours picking flowers, and you gain +10 friendship with both of them as Horror will tell Crop you helped out.

Six Hearts:  
Exit your home while it is raining.

Horror gifts you a recipe from his homeland. It is Kimchi and restores +50 health and +25 stamina, making it one of the best recipes to in the game. The ingredients are hard to come by, but should you eventually become best friends with Horror or Crop, they will sometimes gift you with a crop from the farm, and it is a 15% chance it will be an ingredient for Kimchi.

Eight Hearts:  
Go to Muffet’s anytime after the 15th of Spring

After unlocking Muffet’s, and the ability to make clothing, many cut scenes open up for you. Here, if you enter when Horror is at eight hearts, you will see a scene in which he is fretting about his wedding attire. Muffet is encouraging him about something, before they both see you. Horror nervously asks you if Crop would feel embarrassed about his hole in his skull, while Muffet argues that he wouldn’t.

“Yes, and I would be too.”  
-50 Friendship with Horror, -75 Friendship with Muffet

Horror’s face crumples and he starts to cry, and Muffet angrily orders you to get out if you are going to be of no help. Should you talk to Muffet outside her store, she will coldly ignore you and turn away. If you try to talk to Horror, he averts his eyes, and will mumble. There is no recovering from this.

“Well…what if you hide it?”  
No effect on Friendship with Horror, -50 Friendship with Muffet

Horror motions at Muffet, saying, “See? They agree!” Muffet angrily crosses two of her arms, and snaps that he should have nothing to hide. If you chose this, during the wedding, Horror will have a bandage around his skull or a white hat. 

“Why would he be?  
+50 Friendship with Horror, +100 Friendship with Muffet, +10 Affection with Muffet

Horror blinks and says that he should because…he doesn’t finish his sentence as Muffet jumps in. “Exactly! He shouldn’t!” She happily gushes that you obviously know what you’re talking about, and Horror eventually gives in to Muffet’s eagerness to decorate him without worrying about the hole. Should you choose this, Horror will have just a veil on, nothing hiding his hole. (DLC: due to the surprise event, if you manage to trigger it before the wedding, Horror will have a bandage on his head.)

Ten Hearts:  
Head towards the pier around 8 p.m., Saturday during Spring.

You will catch Horror off-guard, who is sitting at the end of the pier, gazing out into the ocean. He explains that where he comes from, there wasn’t an ocean to view, so he’s come to like it and the smell of the sea. He bitterly informs you that he wishes his brother could see it, but knows their father wouldn’t allow it. He turns and sighs, then asks you if you think he’s making a mistake.

“Maybe.”  
No effect on Friendship

Horror nods, smiles, and hugs you. He thanks you for your honesty, and heads home. The scene ends and you are teleported back home.

“A mistake? Doing what?”  
No effect on Friendship

He motions out towards Pelican Bay. “This,” he says. “All of this.” He mentions the marriage and Crop and having to move out there, and then he stops for a moment, staring out at the sea again. He tells you he has a lot to think on.

“How do you feel about it?”  
+25 Friendship

He stops, then turns to the sea once more. He stands there for a moment and says, “I’ve never been happier.” He admits he misses his brother (DLC: if you’ve done the surprise event, the brother will not be mentioned), he admits he misses his old life, but…he says that he loves the simplicity of everyday farming. That he’s come to find Crop a friendly companion, if not someone he could come to love one day.

He turns to you, eyes shining, and says that he’s made his decision. You are teleported home after he leaves.

Wedding Event:

No matter what you’ve done, on Spring 30 (if you have not skipped the day), their wedding will take place.

Should you do no cut scenes:

The wedding proceeds as usual, Horror wears a bandage, everyone congratulates them. They tell you it’s nice to see you there, but that they’re busy talking to guests right now. You will go home with a piece of wedding cake, and +100 Friendship with all villagers after, +10 Affection with marriageable candidates.

Two or more cut scenes:

Horror personally thanks you for attending, and hands you a little carved horse he made. You can add this to your home, and should you marry, your spouse will comment on it every so often. The bandage will change to a hat or to nothing depending on how Muffet’s goes.

+100 Friendship, +15 Affection (which may drop if you upset Muffet)

All cut scenes:

Should you do all cut scenes with either neutral or positive answers, Horror and Crop thank you for coming, giving you a little more insight into their lives. Horror explains that he was hesitant, at first, with your help he managed to overcome his nervousness. Crop thanks you for being so kind to his new bride, and you are given a piece of cake, 250 G, and a set of overalls, along with +150 Friendship and +20 Affection.

Should you do any negative scenes, Horror will avoid you and duck his head, while Crop, depending on what scenes you see with him, will either be confused or glare at you.

Afterwards, you are teleported home. You receive no cake, -25 Friendship with the couple, 0 Affection (-15 Affection with Muffet should you speak to her at the Wedding), and you are unable to buy or sell crops or animal products from Crop for a month (less if you manage to raise their heart levels again).

After a year, they will have a child. The child will become friends with yours, neither one growing older than toddler age.

DLC:

The DLC includes:  
Sugar, Horror’s brother  
An additional child event for the skeleton couple  
More clothes!  
A surprise event

Surprise Event (SPOILERS!):

One morning, which is not revealed when and has been seen to be random, you awaken to shouting and loud noises. You come outside and find several guards are traipsing along your land. They ask you of the whereabouts of Horror and Crop.

If you tell them where they are:  
Crop and Horror won’t appear in town for two days. When you come in on the third day, at any time, you see them entering Grillby’s. You follow, and find a severely angry Crop, Horror with a tight bloody bandage over his skull, and a skeleton you’ve never seen before.

Depending on when the surprise event takes place, they may refer to each other as husband and wife, however, if it occurs before the wedding (Author’s Note: I find more cut scenes were fun when it included Sugar!), then they make no mention of the wedding.

The tall skeleton sees you, but nervously asks you to leave. You do.

You later learn through a letter from the Mayor that the neighboring kingdom-of which Horror and Sugar were a part of-had invaded. But not to worry, as Crop and Horror (or, ‘The Prince and his husband’) managed to do some ‘fine talking’ and get themselves out of trouble. Sugar becomes a permanent resident, and does not speak-to you-about what happened.

His wiki tells us that the ‘incident’ with Horror was (spoilers) his father’s own doing, and had attempted to have a hit out on his son once more. He was only thwarted by Crop and Sugar’s planning, but due to their lateness, Horror’s skull had been even more injured, and now suffers greater memory problems from before.

Note: Sometimes the NPC shows this, as he can be seen writing in a notebook constantly, or making jokes about Crop or Sugar having to remind him of things. He mentions having forgotten he was pregnant, and laughs, but then tells you that he’d rather not think of that. 

If you tell them you don’t know who that is:  
The army continues on, but this time, drag the town into it. All the events still transpire, however, an extra cut scene occurs in which you are led to the beach along with the other townspeople, surrounded by the guards, until Crop and Horror show up to make them let their people go.

You see them march their sprites off screen, and now are able to have interesting NPC quotes from them. Muffet worries about them, and Grillby says he often makes Crop’s favorite drink, only to stop and remind himself that they weren’t here right now.

The rest of the event happens on course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone make me an Undertale themed Farming game I am BEGGING YOU


	2. Crop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crop's Wiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a gamer who absolutely adored the rival events in HM, I would have LOVED to do all these. Like. Gives me the doki dokis. Like wooing your fave is nice and all, cool, cool, but like  
> watching two others slowly fall in love over time  
> helping them out  
> watching a few silly events until they propose  
> *needed*
> 
> Also in Story of Seasons the proposal ring is hard AF to get or buy! Or maybe that's just early-game me speaking >>

Crop

Earl of the fine town of Pelican Bay, as was his father and his father before him. Crop is loved by his many subjects albeit he just calls them ‘neighbors’. A lonely skeleton, he had put out an advertisement for a ‘companion’, to which the neighboring kingdom took that to mean a wife. Now having said Prince living with him, how will their lives change?

Crop is a villager that lives with his fiance, Horror. He is unable to be married, however, like Horror, you can unlock cut scenes in order to help their relationship along. Should you fail to do this, or just get unlucky and never see one, at the end of the year they will still have a wedding, but you will be unable to see any cut scenes or flower events for either skeleton.

It is very much advisable you unlock each scene as soon as possible, as doing so adds a lot to the story.

Best Gifts:

1\. Coffee  
2\. Pies  
3\. Alcohol (you will get more friendship points by offering this in the afternoon, as he does not drink during the day)  
4\. Kimchi (Horror will provide the recipe, as he makes it at home, which is why Crop loves Kimchi)

On Fall 30-Halloween-you will be unable to converse with him as he will not be in town nor at his home. Should you unlock the cut scenes, you will find a letter on their door, informing you that they are visiting the neighboring kingdom to see Horror’s brother on his birthday. If you have not, all the letter says is ‘Not Home’.

Heart Scenes:

No Hearts/Meeting:  
Walk from the north of the town to the south of their plot of land. In doing so, you will witness Horror chasing Cujo who has his hat in his maw. You stop him, and manage to get Horror’s hat back to him, to which he bashfully thanks you and covers his head immediately.

Crop appears, and thanks you for helping his new fiance out, and they talk about you and your new farm, welcoming you to Pelican Bay. You will leave with a glass of Watermelon Juice and fifty pieces of wood in your inventory.

Two Hearts:  
Grillby must also be at two hearts for this event to take place.

Enter Grillby’s around 3:00 p.m. If you manage it, you can catch both Horror’s and Crop’s heart scene here. Go to the door behind the bar as Grillby is mysteriously missing.

You enter, surprising Grillby and Crop, who were moving large crates of food around. Grillby informs you that the bathrooms are on the other side, and you apologize. Crop laughs and says its fine, and they could use an extra pair of hands.

As you start helping move the crates, the two begin talking about Horror, Crop’s fiance. Crop turned, asking you what you thought of Horror.

“He’s kind of weird.”  
-25 Friendship on both, -10 Affection on Grillby

Crop frowns, and tells you that’s not a nice thing to say. Grillby nods, and the rest of the time is spent in silence. Crop will forget the incident should you raise his heart levels back up, but Grillby will be harder to woo.

“He’s different.”  
No effect on Friendship nor Affection

They shrug and agree, although it didn’t really show what you thought. They chat idly through the moving boxes, and Grillby thanks you for your help.

“He’s a little shy, isn’t he?”  
+25 Friendship on Crop, +5 Affection on Grillby

Grillby tilts his head, shrugging, but Crop acknowledges that Horror is pretty withdrawn. He wouldn’t say ‘shy’, exactly, but that seems the best word for it. Grillby wonders aloud if it’s bad to be shy, and Crop makes a joke about Grillby being a ‘tall and silent’ type of guy.

They laugh, and at the end, Grillby gives you a stack of fish cakes as thanks for helping.

(Step out of Grillby’s and back in to activate Horror’s event)

Four Hearts:  
Enter Veg’s home around noon on any day of the week except Sundays, when he’s not open.

You enter and spy the brothers talking behind Veg’s desk. They stop, noticing you, and Veg apologizes, stating that they were talking about Horror’s ‘malady’ but that if you require medical attention, he is willing to give it.

(You may answer yes or no, the event will take place either way but if your stamina is low, it will be healed after should you answer yes.)

Whether Veg is patching you up or you just hang around, they continue to talk. Horror’s having vague memory problems, and has a mysterious hole in his head that he doesn’t want to talk about. As skeletons, any injury that causes a break in the bone could be fatal, however somehow Horror is powering through it.

You gain the knowledge about Horror’s injury, and you may even see him sometimes without a covering now due to the event.

After, they apologize for talking so much, and either Veg sends you on your way or Crop ducks out of the door. No effect on Friendship, however, there is a bug in which you can gain +5 Affection from Veg should you ask for his medical attention. (Author’s Notes: I don’t think you’re supposed to get those points, but he is a doctor, I guess, so…)

Six Hearts:  
Go to Muffet’s after the 15th of Spring

This is entirely dependent on whether or not you’ve seen Horror’s 8 Heart event. 

If you have, and have hurt Horror’s feelings with the first choice: Muffet will immediately hiss at you to leave. Crop looks confused and asks what’s going on. Muffet reveals that you’re the one who told Horror that Crop would be embarrassed about the hole in his skull. Crop’s face darkens and asks you to leave ‘or we’ll have ta talk’.

You are forced to leave, and will be unable to speak to him for three days.

If you have, and only upset Muffet: She huffs and turns away, while Crop seems amused at first. Muffet reveals that you’re the one who told Horror to hide his wound, and Crop sighs. His sprite appears to pat your shoulder, and tells you not to worry, but that that wasn’t the best thing to tell Horror, as he’s since been more self-conscious. He forgives you though, as you couldn’t have known, and exits the store. Muffet sighs and agrees that you couldn’t have known, but that she’d rather you have been a tad kinder to Horror. To make up for being rude, she gives you a cup of tea that heals +25 HP.

If you have, and told Horror you didn’t understand why he had to hide it: Muffet eagerly greets you, two hands clapping as she informs Crop that you are the one to help Horror figure out what kind of veil to wear. He thanks you, informing you that Horror had been having a tough time of it lately, and that he’s happy you’re making friends with him. With a wink, he offers you a part time job of working at the farm.

This opens up a new avenue of income for you, before the part-time job board opens. You can come in the mornings up until 9:30 a.m., and the tasks range from pulling crops to shearing sheep to feeding the chickens. You are paid about 50 G each time, which increases over time.

This also means getting heart events easier and faster, as with each job, you get +15 Friendship with both of them.

Once the event ends, you gain +25 Friendship with both, and +30 Affection with Muffet.

Eight Hearts:  
Enter the Libarby around 3:00 p.m. on any Wednesday, if it’s not raining.

You enter the Libarby, head to a bookcase, and startle Crop who’s around the corner. Laughingly, he informs you that they were trying to figure out traditions between them, and that Horror didn’t know any from his home. They’ve decided to start their own. He asks you what you think would be good.

“Tossing cake in each other’s face”  
No effect on Friendship

Crop makes a face. He never did like that tradition, but tells you that he’ll pass it along to Horror.

“Rings you make yourselves”  
No effect on Friendship

Crop laughs and shows his hand. No way a ring’s going to fit on their fingers, and he’d lose it eventually anyway, but that does sound a little fun. He might take Horror to Undyne, the blacksmith, and they could wear them on a necklace. He thanks you, but still laughs at the idea of a ring sliding off their fingers.

“Why stick to tradition? Make your wedding what you like!”  
+25 Friendship on both Horror and Crop

Crop pauses, book in hand. What? No traditions? Just...whatever they like? You seem to tell him yes, although the sprite movements are hard to understand. He nods after a while, staring at the book in hand, then replaces it on the shelf. You have a point, he says. This is their wedding, not their ancestors or anyone else. Why do they have to do what’s ‘usual’? He gets fired up about it, and races out the door eagerly.

The scene will end, and you will be teleported home. Horror will send a letter after two days, thanking you for cheering Crop up. If you choose the third option, he writes that they’re going to spend some time thinking on their own ‘traditions’, and thanks you for the idea. You receive a crop from them, and it’s about 80% certain it’ll be an ingredient for Kimchi.

Unfortunately for the weekend following, Crop will not have any part-time jobs available, as he and Horror will be taking time together.

Ten Hearts:  
Walk South of your farm around 8 a.m., while it’s raining

As you walk, a truck lumbers up beside you. It’s Crop! He asks if you’re wet, laughs, and invites you into the truck. (Author’s Notes: this event can seem to take quite longer than a drive to town should take, which is most likely just a repeating background scene, until the game recognizes you’re done and then immediately stops)

Along the way to town (Author’s Notes: if you own a horse, this can take one hour in-game, if you walk it’s two hours. In Crop’s truck, no matter how long you wait, it always drops you off at town within fifteen minutes, freeing you up for any other heart events that happen that early), Crop talks about their upcoming wedding. He says that while he may not exactly be head over heels in love with Horror, he cares for him deeply, and hates that he’s being forced to marry. However, he gets the feeling that should they not complete this, that whatever happens back at Horror’s kingdom will be worse. He often speaks of his father fearfully.

He asks you what you think of the whole situation.

“It’s kind of horrible you’re making him do this.”  
-50 Friendship with both

Crop nods. He agrees. He doesn’t know what to do about it, however. He drives in silence, and drops you off. Later, Horror will send you a letter that while he thinks you did it out of concern, he would like you not to guilt Crop like that, as this is a decision they’ve both have made. 

With this choice, you get the wedding as if you did no cut scenes.

“Does what I have to say matter?”  
No effect on Friendship

Crop hesitates, then sighs. No, not really, it’ll happen either way. But he doesn’t really have anyone to talk it out with, and had hoped you could hash it out a little. He thanks you all the same, and drops you off at the edge of town, stating he has some things to think on.

With this, you get the ‘two or more’ cut scenes ending.

“I think you should talk it out with Horror.”  
+50 Friendship with both

For a moment, he’s silent, and then he sighs. He’s afraid to tell Horror that he’s not exactly on the up and up for the wedding, as they’d both had planned and made notes and gotten excited. But you’re right, people in a relationship should talk things out, especially if they have uncertainties. He drops you off with a smile, and thanks you for listening to him.

Horror appears at your farm the next day, and while he looks exhausted, he’s also smiling. He says that at first, there were hurt feelings, but they did both acknowledge that this wasn’t the best of circumstances, and that tensions were running a little high. He pauses, then tells you that Crop hugged him, and he let him, and now they feel like they can approach this without any more worries. (If you see Horror’s ten heart event before, this will be linear, if after, it will be a little confusing.)

He thanks you, again, and tells you to come by any time, thus opening the part-time job up for anytime and not just in the mornings.

Wedding Event:

No matter what you’ve done, on Spring 30 (if you have not skipped the day), their wedding will take place.

Should you do no cut scenes:

The wedding proceeds as usual, Horror wears a bandage, everyone congratulates them. They tell you it’s nice to see you there, but that they’re busy talking to guests right now. You will go home with a piece of wedding cake, and +100 Friendship with all villagers after, +10 Affection with marriageable candidates.

Two or more cut scenes:

Horror personally thanks you for attending, and hands you a little carved horse he made. You can add this to your home, and should you marry, your spouse will comment on it every so often. The bandage will change to a hat or to nothing depending on how Muffet’s goes.

+100 Friendship, +15 Affection (which may drop if you upset Muffet)

All cut scenes:

Should you do all cut scenes with either neutral or positive answers, Horror and Crop thank you for coming, giving you a little more insight into their lives. Horror explains that he was hesitant, at first, with your help he managed to overcome his nervousness. Crop thanks you for being so kind to his new bride, and you are given a piece of cake, 250 G, and a set of overalls, along with +150 Friendship and +20 Affection.

Should you do any negative scenes, Horror will avoid you and duck his head, while Crop, depending on what scenes you see with him, will either be confused or glare at you.

Afterwards, you are teleported home. You receive no cake, -25 Friendship with the couple, 0 Affection (-15 Affection with Muffet should you speak to her at the Wedding), and you are unable to buy or sell crops or animal products from Crop for a month (less if you manage to raise their heart levels again).

After a year, they will have a child. The child will become friends with yours, neither one growing older than toddler age.

Note: there is a special scene at the end of the wedding should you see all their heart events before the wedding. Crop approaches you with a dopey grin, saying how happy he is, and how Horror looks so much happier now. Playfully, he winks, and reveals that he indeed had made a ring...but for you! He gifts you the Proposal Ring, which while early in-game, is very expensive later on and also hard to make. You can either sell it for a good bundle of cash, or keep it for when you finally get to your own proposal event.

Crop wishes you good luck in your own endeavors, and heads to his new wife. 

If Sugar is not there, Crop hugs Horror, and they stand at the arch of flowers until the image fades to black, sending you home.

If Sugar is there, Crop hugs Horror, who is busy talking to Sugar with a wide grin on his face. Horror turns, kissing his cheek, and they go back to talking to his brother, joy evident in the air until the image fades to black.

Note 2: If you don’t get the ring, do not fret, you can still make/purchase it later on, but it is indeed hard/expensive, so completing the gauntlet of heart events makes it worth it.

DLC:

The DLC includes:  
Sugar, Horror’s brother  
An additional child event for the skeleton couple  
More clothes!  
A surprise event

Surprise Event (SPOILERS!):

One morning, which is not revealed when and has been seen to be random, you awaken to shouting and loud noises. You come outside and find several guards are traipsing along your land. They ask you of the whereabouts of Horror and Crop.

If you tell them where they are:  
Crop and Horror won’t appear in town for two days. When you come in on the third day, at any time, you see them entering Grillby’s. You follow, and find a severely angry Crop, Horror with a tight bloody bandage over his skull, and a skeleton you’ve never seen before.

Depending on when the surprise event takes place, they may refer to each other as husband and wife, however, if it occurs before the wedding (Author’s Note: I find more cut scenes were fun when it included Sugar!), then they make no mention of the wedding.

The tall skeleton sees you, but nervously asks you to leave. You do.

You later learn through a letter from the Mayor that the neighboring kingdom-of which Horror and Sugar were a part of-had invaded. But not to worry, as Crop and Horror (or, ‘The Prince and his husband’) managed to do some ‘fine talking’ and get themselves out of trouble. Sugar becomes a permanent resident, and does not speak-to you-about what happened.

His wiki tells us that the ‘incident’ with Horror was (spoilers) his father’s own doing, and had attempted to have a hit out on his son once more. He was only thwarted by Crop and Sugar’s planning, but due to their lateness, Horror’s skull had been even more injured, and now suffers greater memory problems from before.

Note: Sometimes the NPC shows this, as he can be seen writing in a notebook constantly, or making jokes about Crop or Sugar having to remind him of things. He mentions having forgotten he was pregnant, and laughs, but then tells you that he’d rather not think of that. 

If you tell them you don’t know who that is:  
The army continues on, but this time, drag the town into it. All the events still transpire, however, an extra cut scene occurs in which you are led to the beach along with the other townspeople, surrounded by the guards, until Crop and Horror show up to make them let their people go.

You see them march their sprites off screen, and now are able to have interesting NPC quotes from them. Muffet worries about them, and Grillby says he often makes Crop’s favorite drink, only to stop and remind himself that they weren’t here right now.

The rest of the event happens on course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk things out with your SO, it'll save future heartache
> 
> In the 'good' choice on Ten Hearts, Crop admits to Horror he's having second thoughts. Horror of course breaks the fuck down because like, does this mean Crop's gonna send him back? Are they through? What about everything they had planned?
> 
> Crop immediately comforts him, saying that no none of those things are happening, but that he felt guilt 'forcing' Horror into it despite knowing that neither wanted it. So they, you know, talk it out after crying together for a bit, then they just cuddle up and relax bc planning a wedding is stressful as FUCK.
> 
> Crop proposes a 'lazy day', and after chores, has them both on the couch reading or knitting. It's exactly what they need after rushing around, dressing up, making sure the weather would be nice for the day, etc.
> 
> Of course, I'm not sure if that'll happen in the main story, but I do feel that, eventually, Horror's gonna need some comforting <3


	3. Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby's Wiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will it take to have someone make an Undertale Harvest Moon

Grillby is the hot-literally-bartender of the local restaurant. Friend of the Earl of this little town, are you able to cool his smoldering heart? Or will his fiery passion burn you both?

(I’ll stop with the puns, I promise)

Grillby is friends with Crop, the Earl of their land. They grew up together, and because of this, some heart scenes may have something to do with him or his fiance/wife, Horror. He is a quiet but kind monster, and a nice little treat is that the more hearts you have with him, the bigger the chance that he’ll give you a recipe of one of the items he makes.

You don’t have to do so to get every recipe in the game, but it’s much easier to raise his hearts and receive them as gifts than it is to craft or find them in the caverns.

Best Gifts:

1\. Branch/Log of wood  
2\. Echo Flower  
3\. Coconut  
4\. Any style jacket (once you are able to build the Crafting Hut)

On Winter 1, depending on how close you are to him, you will find a notice on his restaurant informing you of where he is. 

Zero-Four: Grillby is shutting down for the Winter. If you ask Crop, he will tell you it’s an elemental thing.

Five-Eight: Grillby writes a note saying not to worry, but that he is off to rest and will be back in the Spring, and apologizes for not being able to open. Crop tells you the same, and laughs when you worry about him.

Nine-Ten/Dating: Grillby writes a personal note to you. In it, he states that Winter is a time of snow and the sun being blocked. As such, his very way of living is in danger, so he retreats to a warm fire to ‘live’ until Spring blooms back. Not to worry, he’s done this many years, but he doesn’t want you to think that he’s avoiding you. Crop will tease you if you go to the restaurant during Winter, but Horror will find it romantic.

Married: As Grillby lives with you at this point, you will learn more about elementals through the time of being around him. One of these things is when their polar opposite element happens or the season occurs, and they have to ‘hibernate’ in a way. In Summer, he’s much more energetic and rushing around, but in Winter he informs you of his ‘tradition’. As you have a fireplace (unless you take it out during remodeling), he slinks into it to rest. You can ‘talk’ to him as usual, but dialogue will be different.

Notes: Oddly enough, if you go to hug him, his sprite appears on the fireplace for a moment then disappears again. Not sure if it’s a bug or not. If you remodel the home or expand to include the basement, Grillby will remain in the fireplace. If you move the fireplace, however, a little orange sprite will be on your wall until you exit the game and come back. If your character gets pregnant or the child event occurs, two things will happen.

With pregnancy, Grillby will still appear in cut-scenes as normal, before disappearing again.

With the child event, it’s the same, however as this event includes Crop, Grillby might get stuck sometimes. He’ll go about his day as usual, until you save and reload, and he’ll be back in the fireplace.

Heart Scenes:

No Hearts/Meeting:  
As of Spring 4, you’re able to investigate the town to your heart’s content. Before noon hits, enter the restaurant.

You spy a fire elemental wiping down a bar. He spots you with an exclamation point above his head, then scurries to stand in front. He welcomes you to his restaurant, but that he’s yet to open, and could you come back later? 

After knowing of what he does during Winter, it’s theorized that he’s not open as he’s still recovering, considering the storm on Spring 1. Either way, you exit, and can come back after noon. When you do, there are more people inside, and he greets you, welcoming you to their little part of the world. He gives you a free drink, and your stamina is filled if it is low.

Two Hearts:  
Crop must also be at two hearts for this event to take place.

Enter Grillby’s around 3:00 p.m. If you manage it, you can catch both Horror’s and Crop’s heart scene here. Go to the door behind the bar as Grillby is mysteriously missing.

You enter, surprising Grillby and Crop, who were moving large crates of food around. Grillby informs you that the bathrooms are on the other side, and you apologize. Crop laughs and says its fine, and they could use an extra pair of hands.

As you start helping move the crates, the two begin talking about Horror, Crop’s fiance. Crop turned, asking you what you thought of Horror.

“He’s kind of weird.”  
-25 Friendship on both, -10 Affection on Grillby

Crop frowns, and tells you that’s not a nice thing to say. Grillby nods, and the rest of the time is spent in silence. Crop will forget the incident should you raise his heart levels back up, but Grillby will be harder to woo.

“He’s different.”  
No effect on Friendship nor Affection

They shrug and agree, although it didn’t really show what you thought. They chat idly through the moving boxes, and Grillby thanks you for your help.

“He’s a little shy, isn’t he?”  
+25 Friendship on Crop, +5 Affection on Grillby

Grillby tilts his head, shrugging, but Crop acknowledges that Horror is pretty withdrawn. He wouldn’t say ‘shy’, exactly, but that seems the best word for it. Grillby wonders aloud if it’s bad to be shy, and Crop makes a joke about Grillby being a ‘tall and silent’ type of guy.

They laugh, and at the end, Grillby gives you a stack of fish cakes as thanks for helping.

(Step out of Grillby’s and back in to activate Horror’s event)

Four Hearts:  
Grillby’s home is behind his restaurant. It is not open until later in Spring or when you hit four hearts, whichever comes first. Then, you are able to enter anytime on the weekends when the restaurant is closed. Enter his home any time on Sunday.

You enter, your sprite indicating you were coming over to ask about a cooking tip, where you find Grillby holding a log in his hands. The log bursts into flames, and then smolders into charcoal. He is surprised to find you watching. He asks if you’d like to hear a little about fire elementals.

You can choose yes or no, it’s mostly flavor text meant for story, but it won’t affect friendship or affection. If you say no, he says that’s fine, you’re probably busy and could hear it another day.

If you say yes, you learn that wood is a fuel for fire elementals, just as a strong gust would be for wind, and the ocean or a large pool would be for water. As little sparks, parents would set them onto a piece of wood in order to determine what they preferred. Using that, they would form bodies and grow, depending on how abundant the fuel was.

He was fully grown, so his need for the fuel was lessened, but he still needed it every so often to keep form. Plus, he admits, he has a preference for-oh good heavens! He’s late to see Crop! He bids you goodbye, and you’re transported out.

With this unlocked, you are now allowed to gift him wood, as you are unable to do so to the other villagers. You can give wood to Undyne, but she’ll break it in front of you to show her immense strength.

Six Hearts:  
This is a time dependent heart event. It must be before 6 a.m. on a Wednesday during Spring or Summer, and storming/raining. You can activate this by going down from your farm towards the bus stop. If you go there before 6, just wait a little and it will kick in. If it doesn’t, go back up then back down and it should work, otherwise he isn’t at six hearts or it’s not the correct day.

Grillby is caught at the old bus stop, hiding underneath the awning. It’s quite obvious on why he’s stuck, surrounded by rain. You have three options.

“Um...do you need help?”  
-10 Friendship, -5 Affection

...yes. Yes he does. He huffs a cloud of smoke as he seems to get even more irritated that you had to even ask, then apologizes. He’s just frustrated and wanted to get home before it rained. Then he looks away, and tells you that he’ll be fine. You walk away.

“Should I get Crop?”  
No effect on Friendship, +10 Affection

He starts to snort and laugh, shaking his head wildly. No, his friend would merely laugh at his predicament, and he would be of no help. He’s happy you thought so though, but he’d rather not take the teasing for now.

(After both, it is revealed Crop did come and rescue him, and did a little teasing on his old friend.)

“Here.”  
+20 Friendship, +15 Affection

You pull out an umbrella (Note: I’m very sad no umbrellas can be used in-game and are only on cut-scenes…) and duck under the awning with him. He gives a ghostly smile, and thanks you for your attempt, however, even one drop of water could scald him badly. He’d much prefer to wait until it passes.

Surprisingly, you fold up the umbrella, and take a seat with him. He asks if you’re busy and you shake your head, so he sits, and you both watch the rain in silence for a while. He asks you how life is going, how you’re handling the farm. Then he asks if you’re going to be busy next week.

Before you can answer, Crop arrives in his truck, and starts poking fun at the ‘lovebirds in th’ rain’. Both of you blush, but happily take the ride given to you.

Eight Hearts:  
In order to see further events, you must either be dating him, or someone else. Dating him unlocks the other events, while dating someone else turns these from romantic to friendly encounters.

Dating: show up to the restaurant at 8 p.m., any night that isn’t raining.

You are surprised with a candlelight dinner, one that he personally cooked. You spend a nice night with him, and end up with +25 Affection points by the end of it.

Friends: show up to the restaurant at 8 p.m., any night, including rain.

You’re surprised by candles and a fancy dinner out. Grillby happily tells you that you and (Spouse Name) had been working hard, and he thought you’d both enjoy a romantic night in. (Spouse) shows up, and is surprised and touched.

You gain +15 Friendship with Grillby and +25 Affection with Spouse if they are not maxed out.

There can be a glitch where there are two Grillby’s, and one takes the place of your spouse. Honestly it’s pretty funny but if you wanted to see it with whoever it was, just reload from last save.

Ten Hearts:  
This is one scene that differs greatly between Friendship and Dating events. 

Friendship:

Walk to the beach at night, no time specific, just make sure the sun is down.

You find Grillby, a fire elemental who is deathly afraid of water, sitting on the beach. You approach, and ask what’s going on. For a moment, he stares out at the ocean, both arms looped around his legs. “Perhaps,” he starts. “No...it’s nothing.”

You press him for it, and he sighs. “I am just so different than most flesh monsters...do you think that would prevent me from being able to...bond with them?”

“...what?”  
-10 Friendship

No, never mind, he says. He was just thinking. You leave. It’s not a very satisfying ending.

“...noooo?”  
No effect

That didn’t sound very sure, but he’s not sure himself. He nods and thanks you, and then he goes home without another word.

“And what if it does?”  
+15 Friendship

Because if it does...he pauses, staring down at the beach sand. “Because then...it prevents whoever I like from doing what they want, I suppose.”

You shake your head, and seem to tell him that having different interests and wants is just a part of life. He seems to nod, standing up with a sigh, brushing off his pants. “I suppose,” he admits slowly. “...perhaps, I should just ask them, hm?”

Yes, you say! Just bring it up!

This part diverges:

If you haven’t seen any rival events, he leans in, and gently presses a kiss to your forehead. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” And with that, he leaves, and you have little happy hearts over your head.

If you’ve seen any involving Muffet, she appears around the corner, startling you both, two hands on her hips. “You dummy,” she tells him, one hand reaching out to grab his sleeve. “I don’t even like to swim!”

“Oh” he says, and then they get caught up in kissing...and you make a quick exit.

After this, both can be seen with little hearts floating around them, and after your own wedding, they get married next.

Dating:

Walk up to the cliff around Noon on a sunny day. 

You received a letter that morning asking you to meet him up there. He’s in a suit, his face is blushing, and he seems exceedingly nervous. You ask him what’s going on, and then he pulls out a ring. (Note: Rings in this game are huge, it’s not like we’re playing hula hoop!)

He stammers out a response, but the more nervous he gets, the darker his fire and the worse his speaking gets. Before you can do anything, Horror shoves Crop out of a bush, jumping up. “Just say yes already!”

You actually have two options.

“I’m...not ready for this.”  
-50 Friendship on all, -25 Affection

Oh. Oh right. Right. Yes. Of course. It was too early for you both (Note: even if you speed-run it with him, it will take a good month or two to get here. If we base that on seasons, that’s a good six months. In this author’s opinion, that’s not too early, but it might be for others). Right. He puts the ring away and Horror stews while Crop just pats his back. They were really cheering you both on!

“Yes, already!”  
+100 Friendship on Crop and Horror, +50 Affection (this might max it out, preventing it from decay)

Yes! Wait! You took him literally! Horror pouts even as Crop happily hugs him and Grillby hugs YOU. Then kisses. So many kisses.

He’s very happy about this, you see.

And thus, you are officially engaged.

Sidenote: surprisingly, this doesn’t actually spring the marriage event! The reverse proposal is actually the same event, and I don’t know why the devs did it this way. But you can still give him a ring later on and he blushes, taking it. Then you’re married within three days.

But this event doesn’t start the process. It just slots you both as fiances.

Wedding Event:

All wedding events are the same. The only differences are if you wear a dress or tux, and if your fiance wears one or the other. Grillby is keen on a tux, but you can honestly change it as well. Some characters have preferences whereas others don’t mind changing, but it won’t affect anything but how it looks.

The other difference is what Crop and Horror say when you see them after. Crop happily boasts that he always knew you two would be together. Horror wishes you well but asks you to get that wonderful milkshake recipe out of your new husband. He’s surprisingly tight-lipped about the whole thing! You all laugh, have cake, and the day ends (your animals won’t suffer from not being let out, and your crops are all watered by the time you get home).

Rival Events:

See Rival Events (link) for all rival events of each character.

Characters who don’t have rival events: Horror, Crop, Sugar, and Alphys, along with any child character.

Home Life:

Grillby still runs his restaurant, but you will get nice little gifts in the morning of food OR recipes! As Grillby is a fire elemental, he’s unable to help on the farm, but he can help make roasted vegetables faster than the kitchen, which sell at a slightly higher price than normal.

As Crop is his friend, sometimes he’ll visit or Grillby will wander over there. You and Horror can become faster friends this way if you so choose.

Your Child:

Grillby’s child, due to being half elemental, will be slightly different than other children. Their loved gift will be wood of any kind, and instead of milk you will have to chop lumber to have them grow.

They will, like all others, reach teen age then stop growing. They are, however, a much slower grower than the others due to being a little flame instead of an actual baby or the like. 

At infant stage they sleep in the fireplace, and Grillby can watch over them. At child stage, they are able to walk around. They don’t help on the farm yet but Grillby takes them with him to the restaurant.

When they do reach teen age (see Child Event), like all others they will start to become curious about the farm. You can guide them to which way to work on, however, being part fire elemental means they are unable to tend to crops. All else is free.

They will become friends with all other kids, including Crop and Horror’s child (or children if you have DLC).

If you have the DLC, there is a chance that you can have another child, but it’s either hard to unlock or there’s a bug with Grillby. With others you can have two, but Grillby seems to be hard to gain another child from. 

Update 1.1.5.6: If you marry Grillby you now gain the opportunity of possibly having twins! If you do, there is no other pregnancy event to watch for. Twins are opposite genders, but stages remain the same. 

A small little cut-scene happens if you visit Crop and Horror before they have a kid, but you have your twins. Horror mentions happily waiting for their own, and Crop jokes that he hopes they have triplets to beat out Grillby. Horror fusses at him while your kids laugh at their uncles ‘fight’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GrillbyxMuffet is a sweet couple in my mind UwU
> 
> Also I like to think it's harder on elementals to have more than one kid, not sure why, but it's what I had in mind.
> 
> Also Crop and Horror were so trying to help ya'll get married lmao
> 
> Might do a Friendship heart thing. SoS had it where you could see side scenes that just gave friendship points but revealed more of the story.
> 
> Some of them were contingent on previous ones, and some of them were needed for specific heart events.
> 
> Anyway!! Fun fun <3


End file.
